fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
The Long Holiday in Normandy / Transcript
(We once again see the logo with a white background, when our main character appears) Hope: My passionate idol activities! Aikatsu! Global Dream! Is about to start! ( She poses, smiles and giggles ) (At the Spring Valley State cafeteria) Hope: Wow... This is.. (shouts) AMAZING!! (She then explores the area) Hope: There's a Books-a-Zillion store, and a food court!! It's just like a mall! Only.. It isn't a mall! It's... PARADISE! (She stares at the vending machines) Hope: We never had these at Autumn Regional.. And it isn't the healthy stuff... Oh my Goloshes.... It's Auntie Maybelline's Deep Southern Chicken, buffalo flavour! I haven't had these since I went to Texas! And it's a dollar what a deal! And a baguette! And lots of.. Not gross food! (She uses her lunch money to buy the wings, baguette and a giant schmorageborge) Hope: Dear God in Heaven.. Thank you for this meal... Please don't let me become too much of a glutton, amen... Now, let's eat! (She starts eating and drinking, when...) Jean: Shepherdess... Crook Whacking!! (SMACK!!) Hope: Do you really have to do that every time? I'm a high school graduate for golosh sake. Jean: Idol Rule No. 34. You can eat... But don't stuff yourself. You'll be a gluttonous idol. Hope: Wait what about Chanko??? Jean: PriPara has no rules... I'll be taking this and this. Hope: Don't you have a salad to eat?! Jean: Nathaniel gave me his lunch instead this morning... It was either this, or a bucket of grits. Later!! Hope: Y-you're so cold!! Give back my baguette and my crinkle fries!!!! (Jean just smiles) (Opening theme) (Subtitle) (Hope, now deshoveled from her failed schmorageborge is steaming mad) Hope: There are some days I'm grateful she escaped that hole that is Autumn Regional. And this is not one of those days! (She storms in to the library) Hope: A good nap before I go home, I should be fine and calm. I did read this school has a nap sanctuary here... But where to start... (She walks until she reaches the sanctuary) (A book is waiting for her when she gets there. It is titled "The Long Holiday") Hope: The Long Holiday... An account of five years in the country during World War II, by Colette Dupain-Martin. (Opening the book, she finds something) Hope: To my brother, Ernest Dupain. And to all who lost their lives during that long and extentious war. And... A note. To find your next clue... Turn to page 100. (She turns to page 100. The book begins to sparkle and shine, a letter pops out.) Hope: A letter... (She tries reading it) it's in French... Je ne parle pas Français... (Minutes later at Jean's classroom, 232) Hope: Well Blu, what does it translate out to? Jean: Well for one thing, it's a letter asking you to go somewhere and find a coord, possibly in Normandy. And look at the initials. M.G. Do you know Mother Goose personally? Hope: Those stand for... Melissa Genkins, she designed a brand new dress! And now she's sending me off to Normandy. (Jean suddenly dozes off in a flashback. A French beach is seen, a very young Jeanette Smith is seen, she finds a shell on the beach, and brings it to her mother and father to look at) Jeanette (age 6) : Mummy! Daddy! Look at the shell I just found! Marinette: Oh? Are you sure there isn't a hermit crab inside of it? Jeanette (age 6) : No mummy, I checked.... Ashton: (laughs) You can never be too careful my dear.. (A crab pops out before Jeanette) Marinette and Ashton: (laughing) Jeanette (age 6) : I guess I stand corrected... (she laughs along with her parents) (The flashbacks turn back to the present day) Jean: A hermit.. Crab Hope: Hey, BluJean. You alright? Hellooo? (Breathes) ::Heading to bed.. And counting up to 100 as I close my eyes.. ::As I start to drift off, I want to think of you ::From then on, from then on. :: (At least tonight) Let me view my dreams. :: (Please this night only ) Of our everlasting romance ::Ahh! Always. It cannot be said for a little. ::Open sesame, a young maiden's dream! (She activates her Aikatsu Phone Dream, and calls Louise) Hope: Sault, Louise, ça va? Comment allez vous? Comme ce comme ça. S'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi, Louise. Je vais en Normandie. Pourquoi? Parce que Melissa m'a envoyé une lettre pour trouver ma prochaine coord d'été. Et Jeanette vient avec nous. Vous savez, BluJean du Dream Idol Cup. Qui? Celui qui agit plus comme la petite bergère, vous savez, Little Bo Peep? Louise!! Il suffit de nous rencontrer à Granville, en Normandie, sur la plage. Mieux encore vous transporter là-bas et nous vous y rencontrer. Au revoir. Jean: I thought you forgot all of your French... Hope: Not all Parisians forget their French... Now.... (She points the Dream phone to the computer screen) Hope: Dream Port open, take us to Granville, Normandy! (The vortex opens and they jump in) (Minutes later) (Granville, Normandy, France) (They nearly hurt themselves in the sand. Hope: OW!! That smarts so much... I think we have a little time to tan, right? I mean we're on a beach. Louise: No time. We have to get down to --- (A group of beachgoers cheer and scream) Louise: Why am I always dragged in to this? No wait I'm an idol, it's my job. (The group surrounds not Louise but Hope and Jean and their voices clammor, some speaking French) Beachgoer 1: It's BluSky! From the Dream Idol Cup! Rève Idol Cup! Beachgoer 2: Please sing for us! S'il vous plait! Hope: Well. We can't disappoint our fans.... Jean: But you didn't bring our unit coords. Hope: Don't worry, I brought some. Let's try out our new Star coords. I've been dying to try the Cream Star Coord, and I haven't been able to since the audition to become an image girl for Imagination Academy. Danielle wanted me to give you the Sky Star Coord.... Jean: I suppose... Hope: Ladies and gents.... May I present to you.... The girl with her heart flowing in the tailwinds! I'm Hope Fujiwara! Jean: The woman with her heart in the blue blue sky, I'm Jeanette Winters, also known as the legendary idol, BluJean! Hope: Together we create... Jean: The two birds soaring in the sky to deliver our songs Hope: Fly high! Both: BluSky!! (The audience cheers) (Stage: Dreamytime Neverland Stage) (Hope and Jean pop out from a puff of smoke and wave to their audience. They close their eyes, breathe and get in to postion for "Dreaming Open Sesame".) (The song begins as the two do the opening dance sequences) (Hope's aura, filled with leaping sheep, Union Jacks, American flags and rainbows and Jean's aura of rosebay willowherbs, ribbons, leaping sheep, snowdon lilies, crystals and stars appear) Hope: ::Turn on that switch and you'll be in a world of fun ::The blue night sky is shining bright tonight Jean: ::Hey look at that glass aquarium ::Take my hand, we'll fly through the stars... Hope: :: Heading to bed.. And counting up to 100 as I close my eyes.. Jean: ::As I start to drift off, I want to think of you eternally ::From then on, from then on. Hope: :: (At least tonight) Let me view my dreams. Jean: :: (Please this night only ) Of our everlasting romance Both: ::Ahh! Always. It cannot be said for a little. Hope: :: Open sesame, a young maiden's dream! (As they spin in a circle, they stop, and pull off Ichigo's signature step from Idol Activities) (Special Appeal: Pop Flash) (Hope then jumps up and down from a trampoline, that's shaped like a club, bounces back up with lots of clubs surrounding her, and goes upwards with a pose) (Special Appeal: Cute Flash) (Jean jumps and makes a heart shape with her hands. She pushes her heart shape and it turns into a platform that the performer sits on and it navigates around the stage once, leaving a puff-cloud hearts trail behind it.) (As they both finish their appeals, they roll their hands and arms together and then use both to jump and create a heart) (The audience cheers) Hope: Everyone!! Thank you for coming out here to watch our live show!! At this time, we will now be having an autograph and handshake session with BluSky, so please form a line in an orderly fashion! (Every beachgoer piles up in a line for an autograph) Jean: What is your name? Girl 1: I'm Mana Ayase, from Kyoto, Japan, my family and I are visiting from there. (Jean's autograph signature is created, it is a doodle of BluJean, holding up the Union Jack flag with her name, and with all sorts of sheep and flowers surrounding her.) Hope: Hi there. What's your name sweetheart? Boy 1: Tetsuro, and I'm such a big fan. Hope: Aww, Tetsuro.... (She shakes his hand) Hope: Thank you for coming to see us perform!! And I hope you keep on supporting BluSky... Boy 1: I'm never washing this hand again!! (As a crowd forms, a girl is seen driving a horse a carriage in to the village, she looks down upon them and notices the idols.) (Eyecatch A: Jean, in her regular clothes, with the Sky Star Corset next to her, a diamond is seen next to it.) (Eyecatch B: Same as before, but with Jean wearing the Sky Star Coord, a different pose, and the Sky Star Skirt) Category:Aikatsu! Global Dream Category:Transcripts